


Unforeseen Consequences

by Navotopiea



Series: Heirabomau [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Transformation, abomination is mentioned, heirabom au, the heir has a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: (Based on http://kaxenart.tumblr.com/ Heirabom au where abomination curses work like werewolves and the heir gets it.)The Heir had no idea that a minor flesh wound would have such dire consequences that would emerge on a gibbous moon.





	Unforeseen Consequences

The study is dimly lit, maps and plans pinned to some of the walls with the windows covered with a thick red curtain. Slivers of the rising full moon shine through the cracks. The heavy oak door open, closing quickly as Hyacinth enters. He’d only just been able to return after supervising the restraining of Parthenai the hamlets resident Abomination. There was a slight incident during the last full moon, the heir had insured the rest that the bite was only a flesh wound. There’s seemingly nothing to worry about, the wound had healed over; Hyacinth was feeling fine, energetic even.  
Hyacinth reaches under the hard wood desk, pulling out an unopened bottle of white wine and a glass. Unable to drink red wine after discovering what lurks in the courtyard. Shimmers of the rising moon edge into the candle light room. Hyacinth opens the bottle. Gently setting the bottle and glass onto the desk, pouring white wine into the glass before settling down into the arm chair.  
As the night goes on, the moon starts to rise ever higher. Hyacinth suspects that Parthenai had transformed by now, a sense of dread festers in Hyacinth’s core. “It’s just the guilt,” he mumbles to himself, taking a sip of his drink. Opening his journal and documenting the events of the day.

The feeling starts to weigh upon Hyacinth heart, his pulse increasing as he sets the pen down reaching out for the filled glass, hand shaking as he attempts to take another sip. “Alcohol will drown this guilt, chaining him up like a dog Is for his own good”, He trembles, pulse starting to increase as the moon light seeps into the room.  
Another sip from the glass calm his mind slightly, as he sets it back on the desk, “maybe I just need to stretch my legs” he mumbles to himself again, standing up from the large chair. The small wound aches slightly, reminding Hyacinth of the biting accident from last month. “It’s just a flesh wound”, he reminds himself, “Your just paranoid”.  
A rush of dread washes over Hyacinth, heart suddenly pounding as he drops to his knees. Hand clutched where his heart was now pounding. As an ache slowly ripples through his body. Confused he tries to rise to his feet but is forced back to the floor by a crippling pain in his legs. No one is here to hear his cries. Hyacinth crawls into a ball as feels something pierce out of his scalp, two horns start to protrude from his blonde hair. Sobbing combined with the sound of snapping bones echo around the room. The blue overcoat ripping and splitting in the back as Hyacinth’s back starts to hunch, the sudden amount of extra muscle and fat form on his back.  
A loud rip is heard as the back of his blue coat rips open. Hyacinth feels like his skull is reshaping, a snout and sharp teeth form, along with pointed ears. At this point the truth is undeniable, Parthenai’s condition had spread with that bloody bite he’d given him last month! Drunken anger rises through the young heir’s heart, he’d been cursed into being an abomination! A sharp pain echoes through his legs as they snap into position. Clawed hands and now more muscular arms let go of his torn shirt, resting on the floor. Hyacinth’s mind soothes, almost fading into the back, but still aware as something else, something beastly awakes.  
Pain subsides as Hyacinth stumbles to his now clawed feet, he’s definitely gained some extra muscle but not as much as a regular abominations beast form. The ripped shirt and coat reveal the hunch in his back. Blonde hair trails down it like a mane, standing out from the reddish skin. Green veins can be seen against the thicker flesh of his neck as Hyacinth looks around the room, green eyes survey the surroundings.

The beast snarls to its self, an impulse tells it to sniff the air. The beast obeys its newly created nature. Fresh eyes glance over the office, a familiar smell draws the stumbling monster towards the desk. He attempts to walk on two legs only to fall with a loud thud. He tries again, getting close enough to the desk to lean on it. A clawed hand rests on the table, supporting the beast’s shaky legs. The beast sniffs near the opened bottle, a long green tongue dipping into the wine. Something deep down clicks in the newly formed mind, almost like parts of Hyacinth’s vices are starting to leak through as the beast finished off the glass. Unfortunately, it seems to not know its own size, as it knocks over the bottle. 

The sound of shattered glass spooks the beast as it lurches up, the sudden movement putting it off balance. A loud crash follows as the beast backs up, smashing into the wall damaging some maps. The sudden feeling of paper brushing against the beasts back makes it jump, sharp claws rake against what the beast thinks is a threat. Snarling at the wall the beast returns to all fours. New to this world, the beast paces and prowls the office. Luckily for the hamlet bellow he doesn’t seem to understand that there is more to this world than the decent sized office. It eventually curls up after finding Hyacinth’s stash of booze. Breaking into the stash, it seems like some vices can’t be lost.  
It would be dawn when Hyacinth conscious returns to this world. Groaning as he lifts his bare torso up, the remains of his shirt and coat shredded on the floor bellow him. Hyacinth crawls into a ball and starts to cry; remembering what happened the night before. He looks around, seeing the smashed glass and empty bottles, “Oh for fucks sake!” he blurts out, a resentment for Parthenai starts to form, angry that not only had he spread his bloody curse to him, but that said beastly side had destroyed his private stash, I can’t walk to the tavern like this! Hyacinth thinks to himself. “No one can find out about … this” He hisses to no one. Another thought runs through his mind; If the residents of the hamlet found out they’d form a mob thinking that I’m like that bastard of an ancestor.  
He uncurls after a while, cleaning himself up and changing his clothes. For the next few days he’d remain in his residence, seemingly avoiding the outside world apart from when giving new orders. Trying to pretend that nothing was wrong like before, but how long could that last?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for DD and using kaxenart's heir and abomination, hope they and who ever reads this likes it. If anyone wants more please comment and provide feedback please.


End file.
